


Drei Male, in denen Rittersporn zu viel redet (und das eine Mal, in dem er still ist)

by schreibzumlesen



Series: catching little words (german) [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schreibzumlesen/pseuds/schreibzumlesen
Summary: Rittersporn redet. Viel.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: catching little words (german) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650799
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Drei Male, in denen Rittersporn zu viel redet (und das eine Mal, in dem er still ist)

**i.**

Rittersporn redet. Viel.

Trotz seiner Lieder und sinnlosen Diskussionen über Essen, Frauen und Musik ist Geralt widerwillig beeindruckt von dessen stoischen Monologen und seinem Talent, sich über die kleinsten Unannehmlichkeiten zu beschweren. Die meisten seiner Versuche, den Barden zu ignorieren, sind jedoch erfolglos, da er sich an ihn klammert wie ein Entenjunges, das seine Mutter verloren hat, und auch wenn bekannt ist, dass Hexer keine Emotionen empfinden, hat Geralt durchaus ein Herz.

"Rittersporn."

Was nicht bedeutet, dass er sich eine Rede des Barden über Brennnesseln und Rittersporns Erfahrungen mit ihnen in seiner Kindheit anhören muss.

"Diese Schmerzen! Ich verspüre definitiv nicht den Wunsch, das zu wiederholen..."

" _Rittersporn_."

"Was?" Er dreht sich zu Geralt um und hebt die Augenbrauen. "Langweile ich Euch?"

Geralt antwortet nicht. Der Tag war anstrengend und etwas Essen und Schlaf scheinen befriedigender als Rittersporns... Geschichten. Und dann vielleicht etwas Ruhe.

"Wisst Ihr, ich wette, Ihr hattet diese Momente ebenfalls. Ich glaube nicht für eine Sekunde, dass Ihr als Kind so grüblerisch und düster wart. Oder wartet - vielleicht tue ich das doch. Ja, möglicherweise wart Ihr ein winzig kleiner Hexer mit einem riesig großen Schwert. Nein - mit zwei Schwertern!"

"Wenn Ihr das Gefühl, sich versehentlich in Nesseln zu setzen, nicht erneut erleben wollt, dann wäre es klug, jetzt den Mund zu halten." Geralt ist nett, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht so scheint.

Für eine Sekunde sieht Rittersporn ernsthaft besorgt aus, aber schnell ersetzt Irritation diesen Gesichtsausdruck. "Ihr tragt Brennnesseln bei Euch?"

"Nein." Geralt sieht ihm fest in die Augen. "Aber vielleicht hat meine Hand auf Eurem Hintern die gleiche Wirkung."

Die darauffolgende Stille dauert nur einige kurze, aber wundervolle Momente, in denen Geralt die Augen schließt und die Geräusche der Natur um sie herum genießt. Doch Rittersporn erholt sich schnell.

"Oh, das würdet Ihr nicht wagen! Nein, das würdet Ihr nicht, das weiß ich. Ihr seid nur mürrisch und müde und bedroht gerne Leute, aber das würdet Ihr mir nicht antun. Niemals. Oder? Geralt. Hey, Geralt, antwortet mir."

Geralt öffnet seine Augen wieder.

Scheiße.

Das hat wohl nicht funktioniert.

** ii. **

Rittersporn ist wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch, der mit einen Knebel im Mund reden kann, bemerkt Geralt, nachdem er wieder bei Bewusstsein ist. Er vermutet, dass es etwas in seinem Essen war - nein, in _ihrem_ Essen, denn nur ihn zu entführen und zu fesseln, reicht offenbar nicht aus. Jetzt muss er auch noch Rittersporn retten.

Ein Teil von ihm fragt sich, wann er so unvorsichtig geworden ist, und ein anderer Teil weiß die Antwort als Rittersporn durch seinen Knebel versucht, zu schreien oder zu singen, Geralt kann es nicht genau sagen.

Dieser verdammte Barde.

Geralt flucht innerlich, denn im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen Menschen kann er seine Gedanken für sich behalten, und plant ihre Flucht.

**iii.**

Rittersporn zu küssen ist leicht und Geralt bereut es in dem Moment, in dem er ihn gegen eine Wand drängt und dessen Lippen auf seinen eigenen fühlt. Seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung ist irgendwo in den Wäldern und Bergen und in den Tavernen, in denen sie eingekehrt sind, verloren gegangen und Geralt will sie zurück; das hätte nie passieren sollen.

Er zieht sich zurück und atmet schwer, und Reue und Schuld brennt in seinem Magen wie Säure. Trotzdem lässt er Rittersporns Schulter nicht los und hält ihn zwischen der Wand und sich selbst gefangen.

Rittersporn grinst und Geralt hasst ihn dafür. "Oh wow, Geralt! Könntest du das noch einmal machen, nur-"

"Weshalb kannst du nicht einmal still sein?“, will Geralt wissen und küsst ihn wieder und dieses Mal stöhnt Rittersporn und vielleicht mag Geralt, dass er so laut ist, nur in diesem Moment.

Als sie sich wieder trennen, fühlt Geralt sich besser, ruhiger, nicht mehr wie Chaos.

"Das kannst du erstaunlich gut“, merkt Rittersporn an. "Warum hast du so lange gebraucht? Nein, sag nichts, ich weiß, es ist schwer, jemandem seine Liebe zu gestehen, besonders, wenn er so gut aussieht wie ich. Aber ernsthaft. Geralt."

Ja, ernsthaft.

Vielleicht sollten sie das tatsächlich öfter tun.

* * *

**i.**

Sie sind im Bett.

Im _selben_ Bett, und nicht alleine aufzuwachen ist ein schöner und guter Gedanke, den Geralt nicht aus seinem Verstand verbannen kann, ganz gleich, wie sehr er es versucht.

Er hofft, dass Rittersporn bleibt, zumindest noch für ein paar Stunden. Er hat sein eigenes Zimmer, also besteht durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass er geht.

"Denkst du nach oder versuchst du, mit deinem Blick die Decke zu töten?", fragt Rittersporn und Geralt dreht seinen Kopf zu ihm.

"Ich denke nach."

"Da bin ich aber froh, ich hatte schon Mitleid mit der armen Decke. Worüber denkst du nach?"

Geralt weiß weder, wie er diese Frage beantworten soll, noch ob er sie beantworten will. "Über Dinge.“

"Du denkst über Dinge nach, ah. Verzeih mir, dass ich diesen außergewöhnlichen Prozess störe." Rittersporn seufzt. "Ich hatte mir etwas Aufregenderes erhofft, um ehrlich zu sein."

"Du bist unersättlich." Doch Geralt lächelt. Rittersporn kennt ihn, aber er beginnt, auch den Barden zu kennen.

"Ja, das bin ich. Tu etwas dagegen."

"Nicht jetzt." Geralt küsst ihn und setzt sich auf. "Hab etwas mehr Geduld."

"Ich sage das nur ungern, aber Geduld ist keine meiner vielen Tugenden."

"Wirklich?"

" _Wirklich_."

"Hm." Beschwichtigend streichelt Geralt Rittersporns Haar.

Es ist eine seltsame Situation, in der er sich befindet: Er hat nicht erwartet, auf dieses... etwas oder jemanden zu stoßen. Geralt ist es gewohnt, allein zu sein und hat diesen Teil seines Lebens schon lange akzeptiert, und dennoch will er die neuen und unerwarteten Freuden, die Gesellschaft mit sich bringt, nicht verlieren.

Er sieht auf Rittersporn hinunter, der neben ihm liegt und Geralt beobachtet. Geralt spielt weiter mit seinen Haaren und streift mit seinen Finger gelegentlich Rittersporns Hals, streichelt behutsam jedes Fleckchen Haut, das er erreichen kann. Eine Zeit lang sagt keiner von ihnen etwas.

"Das gefällt dir", stellt Geralt schließlich fest.

"Mhh." Rittersporn schließt seine Augen.

Es ist faszinierend und für Geralt scheint es wie eine einzigartige Art von Magie, die er allein mit federleichten Berührungen beschwören kann. Als Geralts Finger tiefer wandern, schmiegt sich Rittersporn geradezu in seine Hand.

"Ich mag es, wenn du nett bist", murmelt er. "Du musst nicht immer so gemein sein."

"Manchmal schon", erwidert Geralt.

"Hm. Nein."

Und Rittersporn hat Recht. Das hier ist kein Kampf, es geht nicht ums Überleben, also kann Geralt loslassen. Er muss nicht auf sich aufpassen. Er muss sein Herz nicht immerzu bewachen.

Es ist ruhig in ihrer kleinen Kammer und Rittersporn ist ein warmer Widerstand neben ihm, sein Atem langsam und stetig.

"Ich dachte schon, es gibt keinen Weg, dich zum Schweigen zu bringen. Wie sehr ich mich geirrt habe", sagt Geralt und schüttelt den Kopf.

"Du bist unglaublich besonders", bestätigt Rittersporn, seine Stimme etwas undeutlich. "Der große weiße Wolf... und sein Barde."

"Hmm."

Geralt gibt zu, dass er ihm diese Beschreibung gefällt.


End file.
